Mobile streaming media refer to a technology or an application of receiving streaming media programs during movement. As a type of brand new mass media, mobile streaming media plays and receives programs using a method of transmitting a wireless digital signal and receiving it by a terrestrial digital device, and the streaming media programs can be watched in a fast-moving state by using terminals such as mobile phones, streaming media systems installed on means of transport like buses, taxis, or subways, mobile multimedia players, and personal computers.
In a currently existing mobile streaming media solution, broadcasting is always performed on a macro network side. As shown in FIG. 1, because a macro network covers a larger area and bears many users, too many communication resources are occupied, and as a result, most users have to watch a same program.